


Yami Sukehiro x Reader

by Holeinmyshoe



Category: Black Clover, Yami Sukehiro - Fandom
Genre: DDLG, F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holeinmyshoe/pseuds/Holeinmyshoe
Summary: Born in the Diamond Kingdom, you somehow managed to escape your dreadful parents who have done nothing but experiment on you since you were a child. At 14 years of age you were "found" by Yami Sukehiro (age 19 at the time) wandering around Clover Kingdom challenging anyone from kids to adults even, to fight you for money and resources such as food and room & board.Naturally Yami is the first to beat you in a fair fight and that peaked your interest so you began to follow him everywhere. Annoyed by your presence at first Yami does everything in his power to try and ditch you but after a year or two with you at his side, you've grown on him. You almost have a daddy-daughter type of relationship. Well, more like an annoyed, hot-headed daddy - clingy daughter relationship. (I would say Yami would be more like a brother due to only the 5 year age difference but he's so manly and ugh idk just daddy xD)At the age of 20 you were sent away on an important infiltration mission for the Magic Knights. You return 3 years later and find yourself recruited into The Black Bulls after coercing the Wizard King by promising to show him your magic.It's your first day back after not seeing him for 3 whole years.





	1. A Not So Warm Welcome

You take in a deep breath of crisp, fresh air as you finally reach the Black Bulls base of operations. You pause for a moment at the wooden gate in front of you and take in the view of the ever changing tall structure of stone and brick in front of you. Smiling, you say to yourself "that's just like Yami to have a place like this."   
You were excited to meet your new team members but even more overjoyed to finally see Yami again after 3 whole years without him yelling at you and tossing you across the map. Even though you were a girl and you were younger than him, Yami still treated you just like he treated everyone else and that's what you loved about him. Men often either objectified you, tiptoed around you or just plain felt intimidated. But not Yami. He treated you as his equal. You never really fit in with other women either as you were not into things like gossiping and shopping for makeup and clothes and such. You liked the simple things.   
"Here I go!" You opened the rather large door to the base. The contrast from the brightness of outside to the darkness of the corridor temporarily blinded you but you continued forward in search for someone to show you around.

"Hello? Anyone around?" 

"Over here, kid" a deep husky voice beckoned you. 

"Yami!" You smiled and rushed over to where you heard the voice coming from. There you spotted the back of Yami's head as he sat down reading a newspaper and smoking as per usual. You immediately sprung into action and jumped on his lap completely ignoring his personal space and crumpled up his newspaper at that. "Hey! You've gotten bigger since I've last seen you! I can barely wrap my arms around you completely!" You excitedly flung your arms around him while straddling him in his seat. "Wanna spar?" You asked with just the slighted hint of hope in your voice.

"I know someone who definitely will" he replied (referring to Luck). He took a long drag from his cigarette and immediately rose from his seat dropping you on the floor in front of him.

"Where is everyone?" You asked sounding mildly disappointed looking down at the floor. 

"They're all out on a mission, they should be back tomorrow. I'm gonna go take a dump." 

"Hey! Aren't you gonna at least show me around! I can use a nice hot bath right about now!" You ran up behind him as he was walking away, presumably to the bathroom. 

"You weaseled your way into my squad without me even recruiting you so I'm sure you'll be able to find what you need on your own, kid" he grabbed you by your head and lifted you up just enough so your feet were dangling.

His soft gaze met your own and something felt different, uncomfortable even. His face didn't show much expression but something about his eyes told you that things were not as they were three years ago. A sharp sting hit your chest and it wasn't like his words or insults to hit you so hard, if at all. Maybe it was because you were away for so long and you just weren't used to it anymore or maybe something really was wrong. You decided not to ask him about it until you could figure things out on your own end first.

He put you down gently, something he's never done before and continued for his set destination. 

No joking around, no name calling, no tossing you over his shoulder and spanking you for crumpling up his newspaper. Yeah, something was definitely astir. These thoughts filled your head as you soaked in a nice hot bath you prepped for yourself after searching for an hour to find the damn place. Maybe he didn't want me joining his squad for some reason. I know! I'll change his mind! You said to yourself determined to get the old Yami back. 

"OI, BRAT!" You heard a thunderous voice shout in the distance. "BRING ME SOME TOILET PAPER, WILL YA?!" 

At the drop of a hat you stood up from your bath and searched the pantry nearest you for some toilet paper. After locating a single closed door where you heard his voice from you burst through it toilet paper in hand shouting "ONLY IF YOU'LL SPAR WITH ME" 

You were completely naked, suds of soap still in your hair and water trickling down your bare body.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD COME BARGING IN HERE?! AND PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES YOU LITTLE SHIT!" his face turned colors as he shouted at you causing you to drop the toilet paper on the floor, watching it unravel at his feet. 

"WE'VE SEEN EACH OTHER NAKED BEFORE AND YOU KNOW IM NOT MUCH FOR CLOTHES ESPECIALLY IN THE HOUSE" you shouted back defensively. 

"Well this ain't your house, princess. The other members ain't gonna appreciate you strolling around with your tits out and your pussy exposed, especially at the dinner table." His voice went back to its normal authoritative tone as his gaze broke yours and he reached for the toilet paper at his feet.

"MAYBE THEY WON'T OR MAYBE THEY WILL!" You don't know why but you took offense to his comment and continued "OR MAYBE YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME IN YOUR LITTLE SQUAD IS ALL." 

You slammed the bathroom door shut on him and ran to grab your bags and searched for the nearest room you could find that was open. You jumped into the bed face down and tears welled up in your eyes, dripping down your face into the pillow. You immediately stopped yourself from full blown crying and managed to rise up and put on (f/c) lace panties and a big tee shirt you'd taken from Yami that you would wear to sleep on cold nights. 

Am I decent enough now? 

Footsteps approached and you turned to see Yami standing in the doorway with a serious look on his face.

Next Chapter coming soon...


	2. The Start Of Something

“Listen, kid....” Yami stood in the doorway with his arm raised up against it. “Things are not the same as they were before... you’ve grown up... your body is-“

“It’s only been 3 years Yami... my body is the same. It’s you who’s changed!” You cling to your pillow hiding yourself from him. “You- I thought you’d be happy to see me... you’re all I have you know?” Tears welled up in your eyes and gently rolled down your cheek. “You’re like a father to me or like a big brother or something....”

Yami walked over to the bed and sat in front of you wiping your tears away with his thumb. It was an intimate moment. The rough, warm feel of his fingertips against your face stirred something up inside of you that you didn’t know was there. Just by the look on your face he knew it too.

“See, kid. It’s not the same.” He stared deeply into your eyes and you looked away unable to keep eye contact. A sudden anxiousness was growing inside of you.

“If you don’t see me as a kid anymore then quit calling me one.” That was the only reply you could muster up. You now knew exactly what you wanted from him. “If you don’t see me as a kid anymore then tell me, what would you do to grown up me?” You clenched onto your pillow even tighter and looked away in embarrassment. 

Yami was trying to keep his composure. After all you were now part of his team and things could get messy. There was so much to lose honestly. The bond you’ve built, his title as captain, and so much more. “Y/n never thinks about those things though... she’s so impulsive” he thought to himself. After a brief pause he cleared his throat “nothing... I’m your captain now...” 

“Obviously, but-“ 

Yami snatched the pillow away from you, tossing it to the side. He grabbed a piece of fabric from the front of your shirt and pulled you in close “I should bend you over my knee and spank you for causing so much trouble on your first day.” His tone was serious but you knew he didn’t mean it like he meant it the other times he’d discipline you. There was a slight kink to it this time. Your cheeks were burning up as you stared directly into his eyes and grinned. 

“This should be even more fun than sparring, right, Taichou?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I’d like to apologize for taking so long to continue this. I had lost my inspiration and I was watching several other animes and I was all over the place. However, I’m back and I will be updating more frequently.


	3. Tease

Leaning in so close to him the aroma of cigarettes and his familiar natural scent filled your senses. “Yami....” goosebumps prickled across your skin. “Do you want to go through with this?” Unsure of what you were really asking you wrapped your arms around his neck. This was all new to you. 

He placed his pointer finger across your lips as if telling you to hush and before long and to your surprise he suddenly replaced his finger with his lips kissing you roughly and passionately in the heat of the moment. His grip on your shirt loosened, leaving his hands free to explore your body.. the body that he’s been longing to touch for a very long time now. His hands were rough as they slipped under your shirt and palmed your breasts getting your tiny buds erect. You could barely focus between his tongue fighting for dominance and his hands working the rest of your body all over leaving no part of you untouched. 

Suddenly you broke the kiss, a stream of saliva parted from your lips and his own. “Is this my punishment for causing you so much trouble on my first day?” You asked bashfully teasing him and egging him on. 

“You ain’t seen nothing yet, princess.” Yami grabbed your hand and placed it on his now erect cock that was bulging from his black trousers. You clenched onto it and rubbed it through his pants causing him to let out a grunt. 

Your core was on fire at this point and you wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of you all the way. Your panties were growing heavy and damp with your juices. You wanted them off. You wanted his pants off, now. You decided to start with his, fumbling with his belt trying to unbuckle it. Yami snickered at the sight before him. 

“Woah, take it easy princess... this is your punishment remember? I’m in charge here.” He looked deeply into your eyes and spoke with a firm tone that made you stop in your tracks. You removed your hands from him and spread your legs in front of him showing your sense of urgency. You revealed a wet spot soaking through your panties to him and the scent of your juices filled the space between you. 

“I— I can’t wait any longer Yami” you blushed at him. 

“Then be a good girl and play with yourself until I finish undressing here.” He demanded.

You were disappointed but you didn’t dare disobey him. “And don’t look so disappointed” he added after seeing your expression. 

You started by rubbing yourself through your f/c panties getting them even more soaked. You looked up at Yami for approval and he nodded as he unbuckled his belt waiting to see more. You slid your panties off from under you and tossed them, doing the same with your shirt. You were now fully exposed to Yami while he was still fully clothed in his tank top and trousers. The cool air grazed your nipples and your delicate nubs hardened even further. You felt so dirty in front of him all of a sudden. If he wanted a show you were going to give him one. 

You spread your legs and parted your folds before him rubbing your delicate cunt that was already glistening with your own smutty juices. “That’s a good girl” he replied to your action and proceeded to unbutton his pants and pull them down, leaving his boxers on. “More.” He grunted. Your eyes shifted downwards toward his bulge. You stuck one finger inside your cunt up to your knuckle and moaned for him thinking about how much bigger his cock would feel inside of you. 

He took his shirt off and tossed it in response. “This cock is much bigger than those dainty little fingers of yours you know” 

You bit your lip and proceeded to stick another finger in pushing them in as far as you could, coating them with your juices. Your swollen clit was throbbing before him begging for attention. You pulled your fingers out and licked your own juices off knowing that would set Yami off. 

Finally, he pulled his boxers down and tossed them across the room ready to delve into you. It was clear he couldn’t wait any longer. The teasing was getting to him even more than it was for you. “Are you ready, princess?” He leaned in over you gripping his shaft positioning it at your entrance.


	4. Short 🍋

Before you could even mentally prepare for it, with one sudden thrust Yami entered you. Your eyes shut tightly as you let out a small yelp. 

"Now look what you've gone and made me do, Princess. I told ya it's much bigger than those dainty little fingers of yours." Yami smirked looking down at you. You managed to open your eyes and catch a glimpse of this expression of his you've never seen before.

He leaned down into you and grabbed your head from behind lifting it up towards him to force a kiss on you. Your locks tangled in his hands and your lips red and bruised from his violent kisses distracted you from the pain you felt below. As the pain eased away you nodded and smiled at Yami signaling it was okay for him to start moving inside of you. Your walls were stretching to accommodate his massive cock as he slowly began thrusting himself inside of you. 

"Goddammit, you're so fucking tight sweetheart"

Hearing him say those words to you made you completely unravel. Your walls constricting around his dick even tighter getting wetter and wetter with each thrust. His hand gripped the headboard behind you. "That's a good girl" he grit his teeth. 

Your eyes rolled in the back of your head at his praise, lewd noises echoing out into the hallways. "Ya—mi!" You managed to utter his name as he forcefully rammed himself inside of you so hard you thought the bed would give out. His rough, calloused hands explored your body before gripping your throat making you keep eye contact with him. Your hands clenching and squeezing him with each thrust. 

"Shhh, be a good girl for daddy and suck on this" he cupped your cheek, parting your lips with his thumb before sticking it inside your mouth. Your warm tongue swirling gently around it before you did just as you were told.

Up until this point Yami kept a steady pace but now he couldn't last much longer. You already had cum several times all over his cock, milking it with your juices. He let out a throaty grown before filling you up completely without warning, his product flowing out of you making a mess as he pulled himself out of you too late. 

"Yami, did you just....?" You rose up and turned to face him only to find him fast asleep. You pulled the covers over both of you and lay beside him falling asleep right away.


End file.
